


JUST GIVE ME A COOKIE

by Mistressofthenerds



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy: B-Team (Web Series)
Genre: Levi just wants a cookie, M/M, Stealing, cookie - Freeform, snatch - Freeform, what the hell do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofthenerds/pseuds/Mistressofthenerds
Summary: The cravings started on a Monday morning. After he got the first whiff of their aromatic fragrance Levi Schmitt knew he had to have one as soon as possible but right as he was reaching for a freshly baked macadamia nut cookie from the box that was left in the intern lounge he got paged to the pit.





	JUST GIVE ME A COOKIE

The cravings started on a Monday morning. After he got the first whiff of their aromatic fragrance Levi Schmitt knew he had to have one as soon as possible but right as he was reaching for a freshly baked macadamia nut cookie from the box that was left in the intern lounge he got paged to the pit. 

Levi looked at the cookies regretfully before running off not wanting to miss out on possibly scrubbing in on a cool surgery. 

*  
Levi was walking back to the lounge, hoping that their was still some cookies left, only for there to be crumbs from those delicious smelling cookies. 

“Want a cookie” Casey is there holding a delicious smelling cookie in his hand leaning it towards Levi

“Oh my god yes” Levi held the cookie in his hand like it was the best thing on the earth and just as he was going to bite into the cookie it's snatched out of his hands.

“Don’t you fucking dare” to late Taryn destroyed the cookie and in turn destroyed levi’s joy in life.

“don't make that face it's not the end of the world"

“easy for you to say" Levi grumbled before walking off with a pout.

*  
“why the pout” Levi met Nico in an on call room pouting, which was a common facial expression for Levi and while Nico found it adorable he found Levi's smile even more adorable.

“First of i'm not pouting and second the world hates me” levi moved towards Nico so he could give him a quick peck on the lips and be cuddled by Nico's strong arms.

Levi had the tendency to be overly dramatic so Nico wasn't concerned about it being something big

“So why does the world hate you” 

“I've been craving cookies since this morning and it's like the world just doesn't want me to have them” at this point they were both lying down with levi’s head on nicos chest, legs tangled and Nico's fingers running through Levi's fluffy hair.  
Nico knows better then to call Levi dramatic right now, so he casually just says “baby it isn't the end of the world, you can just go buy some cookies after work”

Levi moves his head from Nico's chest causing his fingers to fall from his head. Levi is staring right at Nico now looking like what he just said was completely crazy and irrational. 

“I'm hungry now and I don't get off for five more hours” 

“So go to the cafeteria and get something to eat”

“Nico you aren't listening to me, all I want is cookies!” Nicos listening to him, he just also things Levi is being ridiculous at this point and was about to tell Levi exactly that when he got paged for a consult.

Untangling himself from Levi, Nico stands up and bends down to give Levi a goodbye kiss. As he hovers over levis lips he says

“fine, starve” and with that he gives the kiss and walks out of the room.

*

Levi was not being dramatic! All he wanted was one cookie so when he saw Dr. Pierce with a plate full of cookies he had to act fast before he lost his chance. 

“Dr. Pierce can I have a cookie” Levi realized he sounded like a child but dammit he was having cravings. Before Dr. Pierce could actually give an answer Levi took a cookie from the plate. 

“Thank you so much” Levi practically screamed and with that he ran off with the cookie in his hand.

*

Levi wouldn't call himself pathetic but he did have to admit that he did not make a pretty picture right now. He was hiding out in the interns lounge with crumbs all around him, faced stuffed with a single cookie when Nico happened to walk in. 

“Dude” thats all Nico could get out.

“Nico I got a cookie” Levi had the biggest smile on his face, eyes shining and it's all because of that cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving both cookies and a Levi fic so boom this was born.


End file.
